Coffee shop
by Chibidragonstar
Summary: a love story between sango and miroku!


Chapter One

Sango walked down the cold streets of Tokyo, "Damn, it's freezing!" she muttered to herself. For a winter without snow it sure was cold. The streets were filled with the sounds of people yelling and chattering, honking horns, screeching brakes, footsteps, music blasting by a passing car, and more. "Taxi!!!!!" she yelled waving her hand at a car. It stopped and slowly hovered over to her. She reached for the door. But someone's hand lashed out grabbing it first. "Hey!" she turned halfway to see who rudely stole her ride. "Sorry I got here first!" a short, chunky woman barked. Sango rolled her eyes, "Fine you can have it, but I still got here first." She let out a sigh of frustration as the old women glared at her from inside the car. "Old people can be so rude." She said it loud enough so the woman could hear before the taxi pulled away. She walked down a half a block more before stopping. "Taxi!" she shouted once more. But the cars continued to zoom past her. She stomped her feet angrily and walked into a coffee shop. She walked up to the counter. "Can I help you?" a young girl asked, she looked about Sango's age but she was shorter than her. "Yeah do you have a phone?" she asked dryly. "Yes we do right over there ma'ma." The waitress replied perkily. Sango nodded her thanks and walked over to the phone. She rummaged through her purse to find some money.

"Kagome!" boomed a loud voice from the back of the room, nearly making sango jump out of her skin. The waitress hunched her shoulder, "Oh, no…" she said turning toward where the sound had come from. A door from the back of the counter swung open, revealing a tall man. He had jet black hair, short, which had been pulled back into a small pony tail. He wore a dark purple shirt, with black baggy pants. He had a mixture of dark blue and violet eyes that sparkled in the light fixture. But what sango noticed the most was his right hand. A lighter purple cloth was rapped around it. The cloth was lined with a black seem. Holding it all together was a silver rosary. "What's that?" she thought. "Kagome I'm getting complaints from customers, that you're withholding receipts from them." He crossed his arms in dismay. "I only did it once then I gave it to her! I was just checking to see if I wrote down all the right stuff." Kagome huffed. "Old people just think weird…" she said under her breath. The man cocked his eyebrow. "Don't let it happen again…" he said turning, but stopping when he saw Sango eyeing him. She quickly moved her head back to her purse. The man smiled and casually strode over to her. "Help with anything?" he asked, suddenly his mood changed. "N-no…" she stuttered, "Just trying to make a call." Nervously looking back at his hand for only an instant. "Here." He said, sliding his hand into his pocket. He pulled out two quarters and a dime. "Thanks." She said gratefully taking it. "Name's Miroku." He said leaning on the wall. "Sango." She replied slipping the coins into the slot. "She pulled the phone up to her ear. She stiffened realizing the man was still watching her.

The blood rushed to her face. "Hello?" came a voice on the other line.

"Hi kaede?"

"Sango? Hi how are you?"

"I'm good; can you do me a favor?"

"Sure anything."

"Can you come and pick me up, I don't….."She stopped looking at the man again, "…Feel like waiting for a taxi."

"Sure where are you exactly?" "I'm at Feudal Coffee shop."

Kaede squealed, "Oh! I love that place! I'll be over in a little bit!" Before she could say good bye the phone line died. She hummed nervously to her self. Then she felt it. A hand…. A hand was where it shouldn't be…..

Chapter two

Sango could feel her blush deepen by the second. "PERVERT!!!" she screamed, swinging her arm at full force at Miroku. SMACK!!!!! He fell to the ground in utter pain. "Ow…" he groaned, "W-what was the for?" He placed his hand on his newly tattooed face. He slowly in pain, rose to his feet. "You, you Hentai!" she screamed once more, her blush wasn't going away, "How dare y-you!" He walked over to her grabbing her hand. "Now, now my dear… No need for violence." He cued. She growled angrily at him. "Here I'll you something to sooth down your anger, on the house." She stuttered for a moment trying to think of what to say. "Fine." She agreed flatly. A smug smile stretched across his face, he snaked his hand to the small of her back. She shot him a warning glare. "Baka! Baka Hentai!!" she thought to herself. He walked her over to an arm chair setting her down he asked, "What would you like, my dear?" She rolled her eyes. "I'll have a French vanilla cappuccino."

"Be right back beautiful!" he turned and walked up to kagome. She reached out grabbing a mug and filling it with a drink, she smiled at sango as she handed Miroku the drink. And of course he paced back over to sango handing it to her. "There you are!" he sat down next to her "Thanks…." She stirred the straw around in her beverage. "So…." She said, trying to strike up a conversation, "Do you work here or you a regular costumer…?" she already new the answer anyway. He smirked, "No I own this place. You should come more." All though she didn't know that… She laughed nervously. "Who is this guy?!" she thought, "Probably Tokyo's biggest lecher…" She brought the drink up to her lips. Sango glanced out the window, a red Porsche pulled up into one of the parking spaces just outside the door. "Oh my rides here!" she said nearly spilling her mug. Kaede ran into the door before Sango could even take one step. "Order something without me huh?" Kaede crossed her arms. "Heh sorry, well you can get something next time you're here!" she nervously said, hoping to get out, and away from the perverted coffee owner. "Ha ha…" she walked up to kagome, "I'll have the usual please!" Kagome smiled nodding her head. "Oh come on Sango stay awhile!" he whined, "It's not everyday I get a gorgoeous gem in my store." The grace of blush flooded her face yet once again. "You're so cheesy…" she said. He brought his hand up to his heart. "Sango, you wound me." She grinded her teeth together, "I'll wound you alright." She muttered before taking another sip. "So sango who's your friend?" kaede asked taking the seat across from Sango. "What huh?! He's not my fr-" she began before Miroku cut her off, "Name's Miroku." Kaede extended her hand out. "Nice to meet you." Miroku lunge forward grabbing her hand with the both of his. "Kaede would you consider bearing my children?" Kaede looked at Sango then Miroku then back at Sango. She giggled seeing Sango's eyes clouding with jealousy, "Sorry I'm taken!" she said through giggles, pulling her hand out of his she showed him her ring. "Oh… Darn." He said. Sango swung her hand back, slapping him soundly across his face. "God you're such a perv…." She flared. "You're right beautiful, Sango will you bea-" Sango grabbed his cheek, pinching it till it felt like it was gonna fall of. "Well we should be going!" Kaede squealed, after a good two hours. "'bout time…" sango grumbled. The two girls got up walking over to the door. "C'ya Kagome!" kaede said stepping out. Kagome waved back at her. "Sango wait my dear!!!" Miroku yelled as he ran up to her. "What now?" she said rolling her eyes. "Don't I get a good bye kiss?" he mockingly curled his lips up. "Ew no, you animal…" she snarled. She turned around walking halfway out the door. Miroku saw this as an opportunity. Jumping forward he placed his hands, well you know where. Sango stiffened, "Damn you…." She turned around, "YOU HENTAI!!!!" she pulled her arm back, releasing it right into Miroku's face. "Purple always did soot you." She hissed. (Lol she gave him a black eye, well more of a purple one.) He twitched on the floor. "O-ow…" he groaned.

"So how are things going sango?" kaede asked as she shoved the keys in the ignition. "Fine I guess…. I'm still trying to get a job." She let out a sigh. "You know you guys are always welcome at my place." An awkward silence befell upon them, "No I couldn't do that to you; I mean we'll live, we've been through much harder times before…" Kaede shrugged her shoulders, "Fine, but you can ask for help anytime you know…" Sango smiled weakly, "Thanks." Kaede turned the twists and turns of Tokyo city. She drove until she came to a back rode, drove a couple miles then she turned pulling into a small cove with a tiny house. "I'll see you late Kaede, thanks again!" Sango yelled cheerfully as she got out of the car. "No problem!" The other girl yelled back. Sango waved then entered the house.

Chapter 3

"I'm Home!!!" she yelled. No answer. "Guess he's outside…" she said to herself. There house was small, more like a shack really, with only two rooms, the first room the bigger of the two, held two beds one for her and one for her brother. It also had a small bookcase containing about 20 to 30 books, they were mostly all sango's except for Kohaku's comics, and her favorite was **Never land. ** In the corner was an orange toilet hidden behind an old pink curtain. The other room was small; it held a table fit for two with a metal chair and a wooden one, along with a wooden cabinet. A picture hung on the yellow walls. She walked into their bedroom. "Hey!" sango sternly said, "What are you doing on my bed… with my….!!!" She walked over to a young boy no older than 13. "Kohaku!" she said a little louder. "What?!" He whined, he was sitting down on her blue bed, in his hands a red book. "Give me my diary! Now!" she yelled reaching for it. "Nn!" he replied sticking out his tongue, "But I'm getting to the good part." She pulled of her coat and flung it at him. "Damn." She thought, "Now of all times…" He hugged the book to his chest. "Come n' get it!!!" She rolled her eyes. She lashed her hand out grabbing his left ear. "OW! OW! Ow!" he cried, "Let go!"

"Not until you drop the book…" she calmly but angrily. "Uh…." Kohaku didn't respond. That is until she squeezed it harder. "Ow! Fine!" he released the small book and it crashed to the ground. Sango squeezed it once more before letting him go. "Go outside." She said flatly. Kohaku humph, and stormed outside. She watched him go; she turned kneeling down to pick her book up. She held it gingerly. Flopping down on the bed she carefully slid the book under her pillow. She was in a bad mood after what the perverted man did to her, and on top of that Kohaku wasn't making things better. She rolled her body until she was completely on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Ugh..." she groaned. Today wasn't her day. First she hadn't got the job she requested, some old woman stole her taxi, some weird Hentai touched her, and she came home to find her brother reading through her diary. She closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

"You can go home now Kagome, time to close up shop." Miroku said, He began turning of some lights. "Oh ok C' you Tomorrow." Kagome locked the cashier; she grabbed her coat and walked out the door. "Bye," he said before she shut it. He walked into his office then back out glancing around the room stopping, he saw something. He walked over to an armchair. Something was sticking out of the crack of it. Something pale tan. He pulled it out, "A purse?" he thought a moment. Who had this purse? of course it was a women. He struggled to think of who was here earlier. "Oh I know it was that Beautiful Sango if I remember so." He unzipped it, not to steal anything just to get an id. He pulled it out, "Yep it's hers." He plopped the card back into the bag, zipping it back up and walked out the door. Some one up there must really favor him.

"Sango….. Sango….Sango!" Kohaku said shaking her in between words. "W-what?!" she hid her head under the pillow. "Time to get up!" he shook her shoulders one last time before leaving the room. Sango glanced up; the pillow lay on top of her head. She turned her alarm around. 9:32?! "Crap!" she yelled, "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!" Kohaku stuck his head in the room, "Because you were sleeping!" She rushed to get her clothes on not bothering to make the bed. "Purse, purse, purse…Where's my purse?!" she yelled franticly. "Don't know…" Kohaku said forking a mouthful of cereal. "Don't eat it all we don't have much left." Sango ran over to where her coat lay on the ground. She grabbed it looking under to see if what she was looking was there. It wasn't. Then it hit here. "Oh no!" she said slapping herself in the head. "Why?! Why?! Why?!" She slapped herself again, both mentally and physically. "Of all places… Why did I have to leave it in that Coffee shop?! Oh no I have no Taxi money!" she walked back into the room Kohaku where was stuffing his face in with food. "Kohaku…. Remember the money mom gave you?" He looked up at her, "Huh?" flakes of cereal fell from his mouth. "The one mom gave you before she left, you know for your birthday?"

"Yeah…."

"Do you still have… it…?" she asked hopefully. "Yes…."

"Oh please may I borrow some, I'll pay you back as soon as I get some money!" she clapped her hands together. "Please?" He rolled his eyes. "Fine." How much do you need?"

"10 dollars….." she said quietly. "What?!" 10?!"

"Come on for the taxi into the city and back!" He grumbled as he walked into their room. She didn't bother to follow knowing he would mad, for he didn't want anyone to know where his secret stash was. A minute or two past until he reappeared. "Here," he said handing her the money. "Oh thank you sooo much!" she grabbed it quickly kissing him on the forehead. "Ew!" he moaned. She ignored his remark, and dashed out the door. She had to walk a few miles before she reached the city limits for where the taxis where. She sang to herself before she saw the rode that led into the city. She continued to walk before she actually entered the city. "Taxi!" she yelled waving her hands. As if luck would have it a yellow taxi pulled in next her. Seeing several people running over to the car, she quickly got in shutting the door behind her. "Where to?" the taxi driver asked. "Can you take me to Feudal Coffee shop on 60 9th street?" He nodded and pulled away from the parking spot. It felt good not to walk. She had to do it every day just to get into the city. They couldn't afford a car, let alone food to keep on the table. Everything outside seemed like a blur, as buildings and cars (and people) passed by them. "Here we are Miss that'll be 2.50." She got out and handed him the money, "Got change for a 5?" she asked. "No…" he said angrily. "Thought so…" she grumbled as the car drove off. She turned around. "Oh god…" she thought, "I must be crazy… after all I'm going back into Hentai territory…"

Chapter 4

Sango quietly opened the door, she looked around, Kagome was behind the counter, her back was facing sango, she was poring what looked like coffee into a machine. "Guess she didn't hear me…" she thought. Sango walked over to the counter. She reached over gently tapping the girl's back. Kagome jumped, "Huh?" she swung around, "Oh hello miss can I help you?" Sango let some breath out, "I think I left my purse here…." Kagome bit her bottom lip, "I'm sorry but I don't know, do you want me to ask the owner… He closes up shop every night. I'm sure he found it." Kagome cocked her head sideways. "No!!!!" sango screamed in her head. "I guess." Kagome nodded her head and disappeared into the back room. Sango could hear some talking, but it was to muffled to understand. The door creaked open, and out stepped Miroku. "Aw Sango my dear! You came back!" he smiled warmly at her. "Oh god…" she whispered. "I'm looking for my purse… Do you have it?"

"I believe so!" he bent over next to the cashier. He popped up again. "This it?" He held the tan purse in his right hand. "Yes!" Sango reached out grabbing the bag. The purse's zipper got caught in one of the silver beads pulling it forward. "Ack!" he yelped, he lunged his left hand out tugging it free. Sango was sure she saw a wisp of wind for a moment. "Sorry…" she said. That pervereted smile creped upon his face, "No harm done." Sango fiddled with her bag for a moment. Miroku reached out and placed his hand on her waist. Sango could feel the blush rising. His hand started to slip. Sango growled and grabbed a small piece of flesh on his hand. She pried it (his hand not the skin) off and discarded it like a piece of trash. "Um kagome? Can you go see if the new shipment came in yet? Kagome's eyes widened, so did her smile. "S-sure." She looked at Miroku than at sango. She walked into the back room. "Well I should be going." Sango said turning around. "Hey wait!" he said sorta loudly. "What is it now?"

"Hey maybe you and I can get together tonight…" Sango had to bite her cheeks in to keep from grinning. "I don't know…." She said.

"Come on Sango, just to like a Movie….." "Say yes!!!!" she thought, "Say it!"

"I-I have to go seriously I'm already late for my job interview."

"Please Sango." He pulled his bottom lip up, making a puppy face. Sango rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Ok I'll pick you up at seven then. Can I have your address?" Sango tucked a fallen piece of hair behind her ear. She really didn't have one. "I live on…" she thought a moment, "I live by Adam's street. If you go down a little there's a dirt road, go down that then turn left into a cove." He smiled again, "K' c'ya tonight." He leaned in closer. She could feel his breath on her neck. It sent shivers up and down her spine. She gulped feeling the blush sweep over her features. He inched closer. "Bye!" sango yelled when his lips were practicly touching her neck. Sango turned and fled out the door. She ran down a few blocks, "I'm so late!" she yelled. "Excuse me!" she said a few times pushing past a crowd of people. She came up to an olive colored building. Sighing, she quickly opened the door and walked in. "Hi, welcome to Bloomingdale's can I help you?" a tall woman with blonde hair asked. 'Um yeah I'm here for a job interview, I have an appointment." Sango reached down into her pocket. She pulled out a small blue card, handing it to the woman she said, "Here." The woman nodded, "Right this way ma'am." She walked Sango down into an elevator, then down a hall. She stopped before and office room. "Wait right here please." The woman knocked on the door an opened it sticking her head in. "Mr. Yumata? The woman for the job interview is here." The man said something Sango couldn't hear. "O…k…" the woman replied. She stuck her head back out. "I'm sorry Miss but someone has already obtained the job." The woman shrugged her shoulders and walked past her taking the path she took up there to get back down. "Ugh..." sango said. She turned toward the wall and began banging her hand on it. "I'm, such, an, idiot!" she said each word between every bang.

"Yes!" Miroku said smiling; he plopped down on the chair. "It seems you got a date then am I right?" kagome asked. He sighed dream fully, "Yes of course." Kagome took a seat next to him, "She seems oddly familiar….." Kagome scratched her head, "I know I've seen her before…. Oh well."

"Can I have a refill?!" a costumer shouted, "Be right there!" kagome got up, and ran over to the somewhat angry costumer. Ding! The door swung open. (Dings the sound when the door gets open and shut.) In walked in a girl with red hair tied up in pigtails. "Hi you guys!" the girl strode behind the counter and put on a waitress apron. "Late as usual…" kagome muttered. "Ayame, you know Miroku don't like it when you are always late…." Kagome said to her when Miroku was out of earshot. "Yeah, yeah…" Ayame said, "Pretty boy's not got cry over me being late once in a while…" Kagome rolled her eyes, and returned to filling costumers' cups.

Miroku got up "Well I have to get going you two. Ayame you stay and close up." He said stern fully. "Why it's only 3…" kagome whined. "I know I've got to get ready for my date you know…" he twirled on his jacket and strode out the door. "Dumbass…" Ayame said once he was gone. Kagome whapped her on the back, "Ayame! Don't be so cruel!"

"What?! It's not my fault he's like that and who would go out with him anyway?" the redhead leaned on the counter. "Some girl named Sango…"

"Didn't she go to high school with us?"

"That's it! I couldn't remember! I thought I knew her!" kagome said glee fully.

"What am I gonna do?" sango sadly thought, "That's the third one I've missed this week…. (She groaned) Will I ever get a job?!" She kicked a can that lay on the ground in front of her. She watched as it tumbled away out in the street being flattened by a passing car. She was so poor, if she didn't a job soon who knows what might happen…. "At least we're not out on the streets…" she said to herself as she past an old man begging for money. "How awful…" she thought, "He's got no legs and people just walk right past him." She reached into her purse pulling out a dollar, she walked over to him. "Here you go sir, have a nice day." He smiled warmly at her seeing the paper in his cup. "God b-bless y-you." He said shivering. She returned the gesture and continued walking. She could at least give him some of what he didn't have. "Might as well get home…." She stopped. Realizing she was about to walk past the coffee shop. The door swung open and Miroku strode off in the opposite direction. He was in a good mood for sure. He didn't even realize she was there! "Oh well…" she thought as he disappeared around the corner. Her eyes widen, she hadn't really registered that he had asked her out! Let alone her say "yes". "Oh no!" she said, "Now he knows where I live…" she mentally slapped herself. Then it struck her like a bolt of lightning. "I have to get home! And get ready!!!!" she broke into a run, "What Am I gonna wear?!" she stopped. "Oh! I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO WEAR!" she began running again. "Taxi!!!!!!"

Chapter 5

(This is when she is a t her house!!!!) She pulled on a brown blouse the hugged her close, along with a pair of tan dress pants, theses were sango's nicest clothes. Happy with what she wore Sango sat down in front of a tiny mirror. She hadn't really gone on a date before. She took a tiny brush, most of its bristles were missing, and she began combing her uneven hair. She usually kept it up in a high pony tail, since it was so poofy down. Sango walked over to her bed and knelt down beside it. She pulled out a small box. It was made from a maple tree, beautify crafted with two hummingbirds on it around the hummingbirds were flowers. In the corner was Japanese letterings that said Love in black bold. The box was smooth and nicely trimmed. Probably the nicest thing she ever owned for that matter. She slid her hand up to her pillow, pulling out the red book from earlier. She opened it to the middle part. Her diary consisted of stories that had happened to her, dreams and wishes, and a key. The silver key lay exactly in the middle of the book, it hung on a velvet blue lace tapped to the torn page. She carefully pulled it out hoping not to rip even the slightest bit of paper in the book. She held the key in her palm; bringing it down to the box she inserted it into the golden key slot. Click'! She let the key lay in the slot. She flipped the lid open revealing a couple of beauty cosmetics. A perfume, Channel 57, a clear lip balm, mascara, hair spray on conditioner and a green hairclip. She smiled; these belong to her mother, who had given them to her before she disappeared. She never said that they, her parents, disappeared in front of Kohaku knowing he would be upset. She grabbed the brush again and started where she left of. Poof! Her hair was like a mop. One of the constant battles she had to fight everyday of her life. She sprayed the conditioner on. Brushing, spraying, brushing, and spraying. Finally after a good hour's work her hair lay nice smooth and silky. It curled and the ends. She pulled it back so some of it was up and most of it was down, then she took the green clip and tightly snapped it on. "There!" she said admire ring her hair, "All done!" she stood up looking at the clock it read 6:48. "Twelve more minutes…." She thought eagerly. She walked into the next room where Kohaku sat at the table. This is where he usually was sitting down at the table in his wooden chair, reading or anything that consisted of sitting. "I'm going out I'll be back around 10 or so." She glanced at the clock again. "Where to?" he asked pulling away from his comic. "Oh I'm going out on a date…. Dinner and such."

He licked his lips, for he hadn't eaten in a while. Chuckling she said, "Don't worry I'll bring you back something. But bedtime is 11:30!" He groaned, "Yeah yeah just get me something good to eat." He lazily smirked and returned to his book or comic if that's what you would call it. She slumped down next to him. "Where is he?" she thought after ten minutes had past. She twirled her finger in a circular way on the old wooden table. She could feel her eyelids grow heavy. But just then headlights flickered through the small window. She shot up like a bullet. "Bye Kohaku." She said happily. She was about to reach the door when a soft, Knock, knock came from the other side. She grabbed the knob and twisted it opening it halfway. "Sango!" Miroku said, "Sorry I'm late…." He smiled at her, "You ready?" he asked. She nodded, "Yes, bye Kohaku!" she said once more and with that she stepped out. He led her to his car; actually it was a truck and a nice one at that. It was black with leather seats, with four wheel drive. "So…" he said as he opened the door for her, "What movie do you want to see?"

"Don't really know what's playing…" she slid into the seat. He hurried around to the other side and got in as well.

"Well… we could see the Grudge 2 if you want… That or Charlotte's web… They're the only thing playing at the moment…"

"Doesn't matter." She hadn't been at the movies for as long as she could remember, she couldn't really afford it. "What ever you want…" she said with a sigh. He reached over and patted her leg before he started the car. She turned so he couldn't see the blush on her face. His truck's seats were far more comfortable than any taxi she had ever ridden in. "Who do you live with?" he asked curiously. "With my brother he's thirteen."

"Oh really? Where are you pare-"

"So you own the coffee shop?" she said quickly. He could tell she didn't want to go there. "Yep…." There was an awkward silence. "Is the pay good for the waitresses?" she asked. He raised his eyebrows, "Why you interested?" She sucked in a breath of air. "Well…. I haven't had a job for a while, and I could use the money…" He waved her quiet, "No need you can have the job." He said. "You mean it?" she asked, "Don't I need to take a job interview or something?" He shook his head. "Nope you seem smart and sophisticated enough." Sango didn't say anything except smile at him. She turned and continued to stare out the window. She felt tired inside and out bit didn't want to fall asleep.

It tool about half an hour till they got to the theater, "Here we are!" Miroku said, making sango jump a little. They each got out of their sides. Sango looked up at the shinning lights, "Cool." She said. "Shall we?" Miroku said cockily. He offered his arm to her, and she looked at him with raise eyebrows. Gently she slid her arm in and out through his. He tugged her closer to him as they began to walk to the door. "Have you decided Sango my dear?"

"O-on what?"

"On the movie…."

"Oh how bout' the scary one?" she said raising her nose in a mockingly matter. He shrugged his shoulders, "Ok…" They waited in line for the ticket. It seemed that every moment that passed he inched closer toward her. "How may I help you?" a tall boy with short blondish hair asked. "Two tickets to The Grudge 2." Miroku said handing the boy money through the glass window. The boy's name tag read Hojo something she couldn't read. Sounded familiar, probably someone she knew in high school. He seemed to keep staring at her. This ticked Miroku off.

Chapter 6

"Miroku move your hand." Sango growled. "Oops my bad." He whimpered. She rolled her eyes. Leaning her head back against the theater seat she let out a soft sigh. "What time is it?" sango asked impatiencetly. He glanced at his watch. "7:47 don't worry dear it'll start soon." She crossed her arms, "Don't call me that…" she said under her breath. But he didn't hear her. Miroku turned and lifted up the arm rest between them. "What are you doing?" she asked when he sat back. "Just moving the roadblock between us…." He scooted closer toward her. And of course she slid father away until she hit the other arm rest. "Back of Miroku."  
"Don't be that way Sango…." He snaked his arm around her back and pulled her to him. She gulped, turning red. He chuckled and withdrew just in time for the lights to dim. "Want some popcorn Miroku asked holding up a carton of the stuff. "S-sure…." He held it up for her, she dipped her hand in and out holding a tiny handful.

She shivered, she'd never seen anything as scary as this. This was disturbing beyond comparasin. (the movie was disturbing to some people not me as much…. Heh I took Sydney (kagome12) to it was more funny than scary actually… the first one was disturbing anyway back to the story!!!) She exhaled, bringing her knees up to her chest she hugged them close.


End file.
